La promesa que se olvida
by Qwerty the Queen
Summary: Es el deudor de tiempo atrás. Cuando lo ve, olvida quién es y cuando se va, recuerda lo que debe.


Uno nadaba, otro corría.

El sol caía a los tonos anaranjados, rojos, amarillos. Era el atardecer para ese día de Noviembre; las fechas decembrinas se acercaban y el frío ya era presente.

A pesar de ello el chico de cabellos rojizos no dejaba de practicar en la intemperie, en el agua salada que se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la Tierra. Se ocultó en el agua, resistiendo la respiración, buscando su próxima presa.

Abrió los ojos dentro del agua, sonrió de medio lado y entonces se pudieron apreciar las dos hileras de dientes afilados, parecía un auténtico tiburón. Ensanchó la sonrisa, hoy se daría un banquete.

Un chapoteo lo detiene, lo distrae y pierde su presa. Hoy no comerá.

Suspira pesadamente, hay demasiado movimiento en el agua y todos los animales se han ido. Sube. Respira hondo y alborota la cabellera fuego dejando que el agua escurra por cada uno de los mechones. El aire entra de nuevo a sus pulmones y la circulación continúa.

Afila la mirada, busca entre la marea y finalmente encuentra al causante de que esta vez no tenga nada de comer.

Desde lejos puede ver el cabello dividido en dos, mitad claro, mitad oscuro, piel morena, bronceada por la continua exposición al astro rey. Se acerca sigilosamente, no parece ser de esa parte y entonces se da cuenta, a él lo conoce, pero no recuerda de dónde. Una risa parece escapar de sus labios pero se detiene, no debe reírse de desgracias ajenas.

— Cálmate y sostente. — Ordena sosteniendo al contrario, hace tiempo aprendió a ayudar en situaciones de ese tipo.

El otro completamente confundido no duda en hacerle caso, no alcanza ni a reconocer la voz ni ver el rostro.

En cuanto las yemas de los dedos tocan tierra firme sale inmediatamente del agua y tose escandalosamente, por poco y moría, vuelve la vista y descubre la cabellera contraria, medio la reconoce pero el sol le impide ver más allá de las facciones que delatan la masculinidad del contrario.

— Tch… ¡Al menos recuerda como nadar! — Brama molesto el de irises rojas, en el recorrido había recordado al muchacho que en esos instantes salvaba. — Jean... — Al último agrega el nombre contrario y regresa al mar, frustrado por no haber sido reconocido ni un poco.

— ¡Tu…! — Intenta hablar y detenerlo, pero le es imposible, tan pronto parpadea y de nuevo ya nada tiene a la vista, ha sido demasiado rápido para que pueda notar algo, pero recuerda esa sensación que por momentos sintió en la piel, roces suaves, cálidos. Está casi seguro de que lo conoce por esa sensación de nostalgia que le provoca desde la boca del estómago, era como un nudo en la garganta. ¿Estaba a punto de llorar? ¿Por qué? Si recién le salvaban la vida…

No sabe que es lo que sucede pero se lleva la manga de la camisa hasta los ojos y los seca, es demasiado tarde, las lágrimas se han a galopado de forma innecesaria y entonces los cierra, ciego de la luz del atardecer que está a punto de desaparecer; las temperaturas pronto bajarán y el clima se hará aún más frío, pero ya no lo siente, al menos durante esos instantes, no puede describir el vacío que pronto se ha colocado en su corazón.

— Oe, Jean... ¿¡Donde mierda estabas?! — El hilo de pensamientos es reventado por la voz masculina que le llama, se niega a verlo con las mejillas rojas por llorar hace unos momentos. — Oe…— Pero se detiene, mudo ante la escena que se presenta. Está empapado por completo y sabía tenía cierto trauma con las mareas, esas que al igual que la memoria se llevaba a las personas y aun así mantenían el encanto. Se apresura hasta donde se encuentra su compañero de asiento, estaban en una excursión no muy lejos del pueblo donde vivían.

—…Eren— Por fin habla, presiona los dedos sobre las prendas contrarias y se aferra a ellas, necesita alguien que le de consuelo y a pesar de que sabe el castaño no es la mejor opción es mejor a no tener a nadie. Su corazón parece desconsolado por la falta de respuestas.

—… — Se queda callado, no tiene nada más por agregar y lo abraza, en gesto de cariño y comprensión, sabe que lo necesita y pronto ha pasado uno de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura mientras el otro lo lleva a su cabeza, pegándolo a él solo para hacerle saber que no está solo.

"…Nos volveremos a ver"

Recuerda la promesa que un día hizo pero jamás cumplió, ambos siguieron sus caminos sin volver atrás cuando Kirschtein era quién estaba en deuda. Una deuda que no se veía pronta por pagar y que de nuevo había olvidado saldar.

Era un deudor.

Y se quedaría así durante largo tiempo.

Hasta que volviera a ver a la mística criatura que alguna vez le gustó, esas delgadas caderas y afilados dientes, como si fueran a devorárselo de un bocado.

"…Rin"

Recordó en el instante que volvía a ver el mar y el tintinar de la campana avisaba la partida del barco al oscuro mar, donde alguna vez estuvo a punto de ahogarse pero fue rescatado por aquel hombre de facciones refinadas.

"….Rin" "Vuelve…"

Y el deseo esperaba fuera escuchado.

Para que esas dos almas se volvieran a ver una vez más.


End file.
